Understood
by Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein
Summary: I know it's a risky, desperate cause. I know that if it fails, I'll be screwed over, and the whole family will have to move and start fresh. I know this can either make or break me. This is crucial. RenesmeexJacob.
1. New

**one: new**

"We have a new student!" announces an overly enthusiastic female teacher, clapping her hands. I roll my eyes at the theatrics. "Please welcome Renesmee Cullen!" She pronounces my name Ruh-nez-mee.

"Um, it's Ruh-nez-_may_," I correct, blushing.

"Oh, sorry," the teacher says, sounding unrepentant. "Please, take a seat, Renesmee." She pronounces my name wrong again, but this time, I don't bother correcting her.

I feel all eyes on me as I walk to the only empty seat. I finger one of my long bronze curls that tumble down my back as I avoid eye contact. Today, I start high school.

Although I'm technically four years old, I look fifteen, and have a very advanced mind. See, I'm a half-vampire. My parents, Bella and Edward, are vampires, as are my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. When Momma was still human and Daddy was a vampire, Momma got pregnant with me. Somehow, she survived my violent birth in time for Daddy to change her into a vampire. My best friend, Jacob, who is also a werewolf, imprinted on me literally at the scene of my birth. Imprinting is the werewolf version of love at first sight. I know that someday when I get old enough, we'll be more than friends, but till then, he's the brother I'll never have.

"Hi," whispers the girl next to me. "Renesmee? That's an unusual name."

Oh, the hell I'll get. Why couldn't Momma have named me something normal? Ashley or Katie or something. "It's a family name," I reply vaguely, referring to the origin of my name. Momma joined the name of her mother, Renée, and the name of Daddy's mother, Esme, into one and got Renesmee.

"That's cool." The girl smiles. It accentuates her piercing blue eyes. She has pin-straight blue-black hair cut into a blunt bob, with equally blunt bangs. "I'm Audrina."

"That's an unusual name, too," I point out. Audrina smiles wider.

"I know. Well, welcome to Stuyvesant!" Audrina says.

"Thanks," I reply, smiling tentatively at her.

* * *

**hey, since this chapter's a shortie, i posted another one. lovelovelove, m**


	2. Lunch

**two: lunch**

Audrina is also in Algebra, my last class before lunch, with me, and she offers to sit with me today. "The lunch situation is pretty screwed up here," Audrina explains as she walks. "It's really clique-y, and there are places for everyone." She gestures as she speaks. "The cheerleaders" —a bunch of really peppy-looking blondes in uniform— "the nerds" —a group of unfortunately-dressed kids reading textbooks— "the jocks" —a few tables full of beefy guys that remind me of Uncle Emmett— "and of course, the populars." Audrina spits the last word.

I watched a bunch of teen movies to get a glimpse of high school life, and the populars look just like the Plastics from _Mean Girls_. One, a blonde, looks like Aunt Rosalie, but less beautiful. A girl with wavy dark brown hair sits across from her, and a redhead next to her. A brunette with long layers sits next to the other brunette. "Who are they?" I ask.

"The blonde one's Juliette. She's their ringleader. The second-in-command is Meaghan, the redhead. The brunettes, Harper and Brie, are basically Juliette-parrots," clarifies Audrina.

Suddenly, the redhead, Meaghan, looks up at me. She smiles mockingly and nudges Juliette. Juliette looks our way, too. "C'mon," Audrina rushes, pushing me toward a table. "Let's go over here." I follow her to a table where three other girls sit. Audrina takes a seat next to a girl with curly blonde hair and brown plastic-framed glasses. "Guys, this is Renesmee. It's her first day here. Renesmee, this is Carly" —the girl with curly blonde hair— "Em" —really tall girl built like a model wearing red lip gloss— "and Brit." Brit has chestnut-colored shampoo-model hair, shiny, long, and smooth.

"Renesmee? That's a weird name," Em says.

"Ignore Em," Brit laughs. "She's a cynic and has the people skills of a potato. Welcome to Stuy. Where'd you come from? I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Homeschool," I tell her, glad Uncle Jasper thought to have an excuse.

"I love that shirt!" Carly exclaims enthusiastically. "It's adorable!" I look down at my ruffled sheer white shirt, layered with a charcoal gray vest. _Thank you, Aunt Alice_, I think. She's given me my love for clothes and immaculate taste. Recently, Grandma Esme had taught me how to sew, and with one of Aunt Alice's discarded jackets, I made the vest.

"Thanks," I reply, scanning Carly's jeans-and-a-t-shirt outfit, trying to find something to complement. "I love the cut on the jeans. It makes you look taller." Hopefully, this will please petite Carly. It does. She flushes with pleasure.

"So, Audrina," comes a mocking voice behind us. I know without looking up that it's Juliette. "Why don't you introduce us to your new friend?"

I hate Juliette's tone already. "Um, Juliette, this is Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee, Juliette," Audrina introduces quickly, her tone flustered.

"Re-nes-mee." Juliette stretches out my name into its three syllables. "I'm interested. Where did that name come from? It's so…eccentric." I realize she doesn't mean this kindly at all. "And you're a Cullen, eh? Let me guess, you're another one of those adopted kids."

I realize she must already know Momma, Daddy, and Aunt Alice, who are registered as juniors, and maybe Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper, who are posing as seniors. I'm surprised Audrina didn't comment on my beautiful family, but I realize she was trying to be nice.

"Yeah," I reply loosely. I'm going to have to start calling them by their real names, which is a little weird. It's strange pretending to be their sister instead of their daughter or niece. "Edward's my biological brother" —Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy decided on this excuse because Daddy and I look so much alike— "but the rest of them are adopted siblings."

"Ah. Well, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to talk to anyone but me." Juliette smiles, her eyes full of malice. "Because I'm so out of your league!" Juliette throws her head back and laughs.

"Wow. Witty," I deadpan.

"Renesmee!" hisses Audrina. I shoot a glance at her.

"And, you know, I was just planning to suck up to you so I could parade around in enough eye shadow to weigh down my eyelids and cleavage-baring shirts. 'Cause, you know, that's how I make friends," I continue sarcastically. Juliette's eyes narrow.

"I was prepared to give you another chance, but you just killed that. Being a Cullen won't save you now, bitch," snarls Juliette.

"I'm the face of disappointment," I inform her, keeping a straight face. "Thanks for everything!" Juliette, fuming, stalks off.

"What were you thinking?" Audrina demands when Juliette is back at her table, glowering at me. "You do _not_ mess with Juliette. It means sudden social death!"

"Too late now, don't you think?" Honestly, I don't care what people at this school think of me. I have Jacob, and that's all that matters, right?

"Sweetie, you're my hero," exclaims Brit, laughing. "No one's ever done that to Juliette. She deserves a swift kick in the ass, and you delivered it, hon."

"I like this chick," Em decides. "Keep her around, Aud."

And they do.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! u can review the chapters seperately or together. idc. just review! lovelovelove, m**


	3. In Love

**three: in love**

Jacob greets me at the door of my house as I walk in. Even though he has his own tiny house with his dad, Billy, at the La Push Quileute reservation, he's rarely there. He even suffers through the vampire smell, which is gross to him. "Nessie!" he exclaims, sounding very happy.

"Hey, Jake!" I reply, launching myself into his strong, hot arms. He's the only one who still calls me Nessie. For my first year, everyone called me Nessie, including Momma (who originally hated the nickname), but now that I'm older, they all call me Renesmee. Nessie is Jacob's special nickname for me.

"How was high school?" Jacob asks, a wistful note in his voice. Jake never finished high school. When Momma got pregnant, he dropped out, and he'd never been back.

I touch his cheek, and my entire day replays for Jacob. Some vampires have special abilities, and I guess that rule applies to halfs, too, because when I touch someone's face, my thoughts are replayed in their minds. It was weird at first, but I've gotten used to it.

"That bitch!" Jake bursts as he watches my confrontation with Juliette, flinching as he hears the word "bitch" come out of Juliette's mouth.

"Oh, get over it," I tease. "Not everyone's gonna like me, you know. I'm lucky I even have Audrina and them. I'm SO not pushing my luck with Juliette."

"Everyone should like you," mutters Jacob, but he continues to watch in silence.

"So, yeah, that was my day," I sum up. Jacob nods, but holds my hand to his face.

"Where's Be—your mom?" asks Jacob.

"She, Daddy, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Em went hunting. They'll be back in an hour," I reported. "I think Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle went along."

"So that means we've got the place to ourselves?" Jacob verifies with a grin.

"Sounds like it," I reply, laughing at Jake's facial expression.

"Cool!" Jacob drops my hand. "What do you want to do?"

"Ugh," I remember, groaning. "I have a boatload of homework. Seriously, these teachers think more is less. It's such a pain!"

"Do you want me to help you?" Jacob offers. I know this is low on his things-to-do-with-Renesmee list, but the gesture is sweet.

"Do you want to?" I respond. "It's cool if you don't."

"Not particularly," admits Jacob reluctantly.

"Okay, whatever," I say, shrugging. "I'll be here. Go find Quil or Embry. Run along."

"Embry's been spending all his free time with Haley, but I'll look for Quil," Jake tells me.

"Kidnap Embry if you have to," I suggest jokingly. "I'll be here."

"You sure?" Jake hedges. I roll my eyes.

"Go!" I urge. "I have Chem homework. I'm not going anywhere, I swear."

With one last longing look at me, Jake finally takes off. I fly through my homework in fifteen minutes, wondering who doesn't know, or has trouble with, the simple information.

But when I'm done and Jacob isn't back yet, I have time to think. I think about Momma's explanation of Jacob's imprint, when I was younger. I think of Jacob's reluctant behavior from just now. And then I put two and two together.

It was that time. It was time for my brother-sister relationship with Jake to make the natural transition to more than that. Because Jacob was made for me. And the strange thing was…I didn't mind. I loved him. Just as I always knew I would.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob call out as he burst in the door.

"In here, Jacob!" I reply. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep. I helped Quil and Embry and Haley babysit Claire." Jacob smiles. "How was your homework?" I throw my books off the couch onto the floor and scoot over so Jacob can slide in next to me.

"Simple." I snuggle closer to him. He wraps his huge, hot arms around me, pulling me nearer to him. His face is very close to mine. All I have to do is look up further. And then his lips are on mine.

_This is right_, I think. And it is. Jacob's lips are meant for mine. And we are both meant for this. This moment is what are existences had been leading up to.

"Renesmee," Jacob sighs. My name sounded almost…sexy on his lips. I kiss him harder, more urgently, and his lips move against mine in strange, exhilarating ways.

Suddenly, I hear a click. "Momma and Daddy!" I hiss against Jacob's hot cheek. We try to straighten up, but with my parents being vampires and my dad being a mind-reader, there's no way to hide what we've been doing.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie politely go about their business, and Uncle Emmett follows with a mischievous grin. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle leave Momma and Daddy to deal with me and Jacob.

"Bella, love, I think it would be best if you dealt with this," Daddy says tersely. He's livid, I can tell, but I don't know why.

"Renesmee?" Momma looks to me, then to Jacob. "Would you care to tell me what's going on?"

"Um, I kissed him," I explain.

"I got that," Momma replies, smiling wryly at my response.

"You knew this was going to happen one day," I accuse. "You knew it was only a matter of time."

Momma sighs. "You're right," she admits. "I did. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon." She smiles. "The years are flying by so fast."

"Mom-ma," I drawl. "Don't go all mushy on me." I turn to Daddy. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's pi—ticked you off, but I'm sorry for whatever it is."

"I suppose I agree with your mother. And you have to remember that Jacob and I haven't been friends for that long. It's extremely hard for me." Daddy smiles, one side of his mouth turning up farther than the other. I hear Momma's breath catch. "Don't apologize, Renesmee."

"Can I take Renesmee outside for a walk? I'd like to speak to her in private." Even though Jacob is almost as close to Momma as he is to me, his voice is formal. I realize it's his respectful, boyfriend-to-parent voice.

"Not too far, Jake," Momma says, and lets us go. I hear the unspoken "Edward will be listening."

Taking my hand, Jacob leads me out of the house. "Wow," he says when we're out of vampire earshot. "That was…"

"Incredible," I finish, gazing into his black eyes. I'm the size of an average fifteen-year-old, but standing next to Jacob, I suddenly feel very small.

"Since the day you were born, I've wanted this. I've waited until you were old enough for us to be together like this." Jacob's voice is low, serious. "I've loved you since the second I saw you, Renesmee."

"I've always loved you. Not like this. Like a brother. But Momma told me I'd love you when I got older, like how she loves Daddy. But I never thought it would…really happen." I stop. "Jacob, I love you."

Jacob grins, and my world lights up with the sheer wattage of this smile. "I've waited four years to hear you say that."

"Do you think Daddy will get over it?" I ask, thinking back to his stiff expression.

"You've heard the stories," Jake reminds me softly. "You know how your dad and I were enemies for a long time, and how we fought over your mom."

Imagining Jacob in love with Momma feels weird, though I know it. "I know."

"I have a theory," Jacob announces. "I think I loved Bella because I really loved the piece of you that was in her. When I thought I loved her, I was really loving you."

I smile hugely. "We sound like a bad romance movie," I point out.

"And before we go back to normal-speak—" Jacob begins, but I have to cut him off.

"Normal? Jacob, I'm a half-vampire with vampire parents, and you're a werewolf. What about this picture is normal?" I crack a smile at the abnormality of this moment.

"True," allows Jacob. "But I just have to say that…nothing but the intensity of our relationship has to change. I always want to be there as your best friend, and I'll always be a shoulder to cry on. If things with that Juliette get worse, well, just know I'm there. To talk or whatever."

I'm so grateful. Those words were what I needed to hear, and somehow, Jacob knew it. "Thanks," I say sincerely, squeezing his hand.

We walk back to my house, where Momma greets us with a slight smile, Daddy right behind her. "Quite the romantic, aren't you, Jacob?" Momma teases.

"I love her," Jacob replies, unabashed. "I can't help it. Don't tell me you don't go all mushy with Edward. Me 'n' Nessie are just like you and Edward now."

I see Daddy's eyes tighten, and his back stiffens. He's still nervous about me and Jake. "Don't worry, Daddy," I try to assure him. "I totally, wholly, 100% trust Jacob. And you should, too."

"I know you do," Daddy says. "And I understand that. But it'll take me a little longer to trust him like you do."

"I trust you, Jake," Momma offers up. "I don't think there's anyone else I would trust Renesmee with."

Jacob lights up, and my happiness increases with his. "Thanks, Bells. That means a lot to me."

"I think it's time for you to go home now, Jacob," Momma tells him.

"All right," he agrees in defeat. "Bye, Bells. Bye, Nessie." Jake smiles when he says my name. "Bye, Edward," he adds reluctantly.

"How was your day, Renesmee?" Momma asks when Jacob is gone.

"Okay, I guess. I met some nice people." I pause, searching for more details. "People mispronounced my name all day."

Momma grins. "Ruh-nez-mee?" she guesses.

"Yeah. I was like, 'Um, it's Ruh-nez-_may_' all day," I reply. "You couldn't've named me Kristen or something, could you have?"

"You're not a Kristen, sweetie, you're a Renesmee."

Then, Aunt Alice burst in. "The dog is gone, and…" She pauses for dramatic effect. "Shopping is in your future!"

I smile. "Bye, Momma," I say quickly, then follow Aunt Alice out the door.

* * *

**long chapter, sry. on my profile i posted pix of Renesmee, Audrina, Em, Brit, and Carly. review! lovelovelove, m**


	4. Spontaneity

**four: spontaneity**

I wear my new Prada knee-high black leather boots to school the next day for a boost of confidence. I meet Audrina in English, just like yesterday. The teacher, Ms. Black (Black—Jacob…I can't get him off my mind) greets me by name, mispronouncing it.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Audrina smiles. Her blue-black bob has a cascade of ribbons braided into it, creating a carefree, hippie-reminiscent look. "I love those boots! Where'd you get them?"

I didn't want to say Prada and come off like a spoiled brat, so I lie, "Payless. I like your hair today."

"Thanks," Audrina says, seeming satisfied at my approval.

At lunch, Audrina and I go straight to Carly, Em, and Brit's table, and I don't even look for Juliette. She'll find me. I know it.

"Omigod, Renesmee, I, like, totally _love_ your dress!" Carly gushes. I look down at my flutter-sleeve blue paisley dress from Forever 21.

"Thanks. Me and Au—and Alice went shopping yesterday," I reply. All four pairs of eyes dart to Aunt Alice and back to me.

"Wow," Carly says in awe. "She's totally glamorous."

"Eh," Em sniffs. Her lips are red with lipstick again, and I'm beginning to realize it's her trademark of sorts. "Rosalie's prettier."

"But Alice dresses better," Brit argues.

Soon, Carly and Brit are pitted against Em and Audrina over who's prettier, Aunt Alice or Aunt Rosalie. I watch, laughing. "Hey, what about Mo—Bella?"

The four of them stop, Em in mid-argument, and glance toward Momma. "How about this," Audrina suggests, breaking the silence. "Alice is the best dressed, Rosalie is the prettiest, and Bella's the most mysterious."

Mysterious? Audrina doesn't know it, but she just dissed my mom to my face.

"I thing she's great, fun, and super sweet," I declare defiantly. Audrina looks startled, but luckily, Carly changes the subject.

"Oh my God," Carly sighs. "Your brothers are so hot, Renesmee! Too bad they're all taken."

"Ew." I wrinkle my nose at the thought of Carly with any of my uncles.

"How 'bout this: I'll take Emmett, Audrina can have Edward, and Carly'll take Jasper," Em suggests.

"Heck no! I want Emmett!" Audrina says.

"As long as I get Jasper," Carly adds, smiling euphorically.

I catch Daddy's eye and roll my eyes. _Hopeless_, I think jokingly. He laughs quietly in agreement.

"Do any of you girls have any, um, available, as in not my brothers, boyfriends?" I ask, winking and laughing.

"_Moi_?" Em exclaims dramatically, placing her hand over her heart. "I have seven!"

"Huh," I reply skeptically.

"Unfortunately, it's true," Brit sighs. "Not that she has seven. But guys love her."

"I think she's got her eye on this kid Tyler," Audrina confides, indicating a skater kid with dark shaggy hair.

"Do not!" Em protests halfheartedly.

"What about you, Aud? And Brit and Carly?" I prompt, honestly curious. I've never known anyone with a real, live, high-school boyfriend before.

"No," Carly tells me unhappily. She pulls her blonde ponytail in thought. "Brit does, though."

I turn to Brit, who flushes a delicate pink. "Really?" I ask, totally absorbed. "Tell me every single thing!"

"His name's Patrick," Brit says. She points out a blonde kid sitting with the soccer players. "He's amazing."

"Amazingly gorgeous!" Carly adds. She's quickly becoming known as the boy-crazy one in the group.

"And gorgeous," Brit allows. She laughs. "We've been together for seven months." Brit lowers her voice and motions for Audrina, Carly, Em, and I to lean closer. "And yesterday, he told me he loved me."

"Omigod!" Carly squeals.

"Congrats, Brit!" Audrina exclaims, breaking into a grin.

"That's fabulous," Em agrees.

And before I can stop them, the words come tumbling out of my mouth. "Jacob told me he loved me, too." As soon as I've said this, I have to resist the urge to clap my hand over my mouth.

"Hmmmmm….who's Jacob?" Em interrogates.

"Tell me everything!" commands Carly. "What's his full name? How'd you meet? How long have you been together? What does he look like?"

"Jeez, Car, let Renesmee breathe!" chides Audrina good-naturedly. I glance at her gratefully.

"Okay, well, his name's Jacob Black. I've known him forever. We've been together for…" I have to stop to ponder this. "A year. He's really tall and muscular, and he has long black hair, black eyes, and gorgeous reddish-brown skin..." I'm caught up in mental images of my Jacob…his smile, his laugh, his voice…

"Lucky," Carly says jealously. "I'd give anything for a boyfriend."

"What about you, Audrina? Any boyfriends?" I quickly try to steer the conversation toward Audrina, away from me.

"No, no boyfriends," Audrina says distantly.

"She's got some retarded secret crush, and she won't tell any of us about it," Em informs me. Audrina glares at her.

"C'mon, sweetie, you know we won't tell," prods Brit.

"C'mon, sweetie, you know I won't tell," Audrina mimics smugly.

"Tell them what?" a not-so-innocent voice questions. "I can keep a secret."

"Hello, Juliette," Audrina says stiffly.

I turn around and look at the blonde bitch herself. She's wearing a highlighter-yellow halter and dark skinny jeans. "What ate radioactive waste and then threw up on your shirt?" I ask innocently.

Juliette's eyes narrow. "Where'd you get those boots? Payless?" she shoots back.

"Prada," I correct smoothly.

"Prada, eh?" Juliette smiles patronizingly. "You know, honey, you don't need to lie to try to impress me. It won't work. I smelled those knockoffs a mile away."

"You didn't answer my question," I calmly point out. "And I'm honestly curious. What hurled on your shirt? Shame, it would have been cute."

"It was...oh, what was his name? Oh yes, your little boy toy. Jacob. I'm sure he's not a sleazeball, because he loves you. Oops, that does mean he's a sleazeball! I guess since you're probably a closet whore, you're perfect for him." Juliette laughs like poisoned sugar. "Does he really love you, or just want to get into your pants?"

I snarl under my breath. "Renesmee, hon, chill out," mumbles Brit, squeezing my hand. I breathe in and out deeply before saying, "I swear to God, Juliette, you're going to regret saying that."

"I am, am I?" Juliette says. "Well, in that case, I better get to my bomb shelter!" With a cackle, she flounces off.

"Renesmee, babe…" Brit starts.

"I have to go," I mutter, leaving the lunchroom in a rush.

Before I'm gone, I catch Juliette smirking.

* * *

**oooooh, cliffy! i'm such a hypocrite doing that, bc i yell at other ppl for doing cliffies. oh well. review please! and just fyi, "Meteor" is on hiatus. idk if u ppl read "Meteor" or not but if u do, sry about that. i'm having major writer's block on it. oh well. lovelovelove, m**


	5. Fiery

**five: fiery**

I come to the door in tears. "Renesmee?" I hear Grandma Esme's concerned voice come from the living room.

"Oh, Grandma Esme!" I cry. She dashes to me at top speed, wrapping her stony cold arms around me, and I sob into her shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asks soothingly, rubbing circles on my back with her palm.

"There's a m-m-mean girl at school," I stammer. "Sh-she insulted Jacob and called me a wh-wh-whore!"

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry," Grandma Esme says. "What did you do then?"

"The worst th-th-thing possible," I sob. "I r-ran away! She'll think I'm w-w-weak and sc-scared!"

"What about your friends? Edward said you'd fit in okay."

"They didn't h-have a chance to s-s-say anything. I j-j-just up and l-left," I sniffle.

"Get yourself together," instructs Grandma Esme. She doesn't mean it meanly. I take a shaky, deep breath, and look into her eternal topaz eyes. "Now, what do you propose we do about it?"

"I w-want her to reg-gret it," I spit.

"We have to be peaceful about it. I know you're angry now, but you don't want to do something you'll later be sorry for."

Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Renesmee!" Daddy and Momma enter, followed by Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. "Renesmee!" Momma repeats, sweeping me into her arms and clutching me tight. My sobs restart and I begin to shake with tears.

"Oh, Momma!" I whisper into her hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Momma asks.

"M-mean girl," I sob, hoping it's self-explanatory. I don't want to have to repeat the sordid details once more.

"But why did you leave? Daddy heard you go and we came home as fast as we could."

"I l-left because she h-h-hurt me." My voice, still tearful, takes on a bitter edge. "She insulted J-Jacob and me! She called him a s-sleazeball and me a wh-whore! And I'm sure she was ready to call me s-something much w-w-worse!" I stop mid-sob. "Wait, where's Jacob?"

"Do you want him here?" Momma asks slowly.

"More th-than anything," I say wholeheartedly.

Five minutes later, it's Jacob bursting through the door, shouting my name. "Nessie! Nessie!"

I exhale. Jacob's here. It's all better now. I stand and run to him. He draws me into his strong arms and cradles me to the warm skin of his bare chest. "What's wrong, Nessie?" Jake whispers in my ear.

"L-life in general," I complain. My tears fall freely as his big hands rub my back comfortingly.

"Was it Juliette?" asks Jacob in a low voice. I nod miserably, burying my head farther into his chest. "I'm gonna kill her," he vows.

"N-no, Jacob, don't…" I trail off. "She's not worth it."

"Show me what happened," Jake demands in a growl. "Show. Me." I feel him start to shake around me.

"Jacob, calm!" I instruct. "Uncle Jasper, help!" I hate to do it, but I pull out of his arms. I've seen what happened to Emily Young's face, and I knew Jacob would be inconsolable if he ever hurt me.

Uncle Jasper's footsteps come in. I grab onto Jacob's hand and feel the shaking subside as Uncle Jazz calms Jake down.

"Jacob," says Uncle Jasper coldly, "I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

"But Nessie—" Jacob protests.

"It's time for you to leave," Uncle Jasper insists. With a look of defeat, Jacob trudges out the way he'd come. Uncle Jasper retreats, too. He senses a parent-child moment coming on.

"Are you all right, Renesmee?" Daddy asks.

"I'm okay," I lie. I wish Jacob could be here, but I know if his anger gets the best of him and he phases, it could spell trouble for everyone.

"I want you to show me everything that's happened, from the beginning," Momma instructs.

I touch her cheek, and let everything flood to her: from my first meeting with Juliette, to the "radioactive waste" retort, all the way to the "sleazeball" and "closet whore" comments and my tearful departure. Daddy watches in my head.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Momma scolds. "You've been provoking her!"

"Hey, she's only getting what she deserves," I defend myself.

"I find it rather funny, actually," Daddy chuckles. Momma throws him a not-helping death glare.

"Thank you!" I exclaim, hoping to use Daddy to gang up against Momma.

"And Renesmee's comments are beside the point," Daddy continues. "We have to do something about this Juliette girl."

"Daddy, no! Don't interfere!" I beg.

"I won't be interfering as your father, I'll be interfering as a fellow student," Daddy points out.

"I can handle this," I declare.

Momma and Daddy exchange a should-we-or-shouldn't-we look. Finally, Momma speaks. "We'll let you try to handle things independently. But if things get worse, Daddy will know."

Damn it. He will. "Okay," I agree.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, but we have to blend in," Daddy apologizes.

"Mmm-hmm," I mumble, starting to walk off.

"You don't have to go back to school, but stay away from La Push," Momma orders.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I demand.

"That's your choice," Daddy says. "But Momma and I are going back to school. Stay out of trouble." Daddy holds my gaze for a few beats.

_I promise to stay out of trouble_, I recite in my head. Daddy nods, satisfied.

"Be good," Momma emphasizes, as if she and Daddy expect me to do something bad, then she and Daddy are gone.

The phone rings suddenly, making me jump. Grandma Esme seems content not to get it, so after a few rings, I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Renesmee?" says a girl's voice. "It's Em. And Brit, Audrina, and Carly are here too."

"Hi!" I exclaim, then realize something. "Um, aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

"We're in the bathroom, on Em's cell," Brit's voice comes over.

"And you're calling me because…?" I prompt.

"We want to know what the hell happened!" Em blurts.

"Em! It's called tact!" Audrina scolds.

"When God was giving out tact, Em was doing her lipstick," Carly says, speaking for the first time.

"Ha-ha. I'm laughing so hard," deadpans Em.

"Do you want me to tell you everything?" I ask, sighing.

"We wouldn't have called if we didn't," Audrina says matter-of-factly.

"Okay. When Juliette called me a—a whore, it really pissed me off. But when she called Jacob a sleazeball, it just made me so freakin' mad! I was like, 'This bitch can't get away with insulting my Jacob.' And I had to run away before I snapped and throttled her." I feel the tears springing back to my eyes as I explain the story.

"Oh, Renesmee, you really love him, don't you?" Brit asks gently.

"More than myself," I admit truthfully, wiping at my chocolate brown eyes.

"You know Juliette's just jealous, right?" Carly verifies.

"Jealous? Of me?" I'm having a hard time believing that.

"Yeah. She hates that there's someone in school that's prettier than she is," Carly explains. I can practically hear the eye-roll in her voice. "And, of course, you're fuh-rickin' gorgeous."

"Aw, thanks." I grin despite myself.

"Renesmee, can I throttle Juliette for you?" begs Em. "I promise not to kill her!"

"Ask Audrina," I tell her, knowing Audrina will say no.

"Aud?" Em asks hopefully.

"In your dreams!" Audrina laughs.

"Girls, I've got to get back! We're reviewing for this killer test and ?I don't want to miss too much," Brit interrupts apologetically.

"See ya, Brit. Thanks so much."

"Love you, Renesmee," Brit tells me suddenly.

"Love you too, Brit," I reply with minimal hesitation.

"I better get back too," Carly sighs.

"We should all go," Audrina suggests. "Love you, Renesmee."

"Love you, guys," I tell them. "Bye."

"Bye." Em's phone clicks off.

Brit's and Audrina's words echo in my head: "Love you, Renesmee." And then I realize I have friends.

* * *

**only i could fit Jasper so perfectly into a Renesmee-Jacob story. tee hee! review por favor! (hey, Em-not-Emmett, no need to get your panties in a bunch. u can read 6 and what i have of 7 escuela tomorrow. or thurs if we dont have time tomorrow. w/e.) lovelovelove, m**


	6. Say Anything

**six: say anything**

Momma and Daddy return home an hour or two after my conversation with Audrina, Brit, Carly, and Em. Aunt Rosalie had driven her shiny BMW to school that day instead of Daddy taking the Volvo like usual, and she and Uncle Emmett were laughing about some guy's face when Aunt Rosalie had waved at him through the window.

"Can't I go to La Push now?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't know…" Daddy trails off.

"Please? Jake's probably beating himself up about it anyway, and I want to make him feel better," I argue. "It's logical! Do you want Jacob to hate himself more? Wait, don't answer that."

"Edward?" Momma looks to Daddy, biting her lip.

"I suppose," sighs Daddy finally. "But take a cell phone, and call me if you need to be picked up. Stay out of trouble."

"How much trouble can I get in surrounded by seven-foot boys?" I ask in disbelief. I am fifteen, not a little kid.

"You're four, Renesmee," Daddy corrects.

"Technically. But I don't act four!" I point out.

"We're not having this argument now," appeases Daddy. "Please go before I change my mind." I grab a cell phone before tearing at top speed through the woods to La Push.

I reach La Push in under ten minutes and knock on the familiar door of the red barnlike house. Jacob's father, Billy, opens it. His long hair, once a glossy black, is streaked through with white. I don't know Billy very well, just enough to make polite hellos.

"I'm sure you want Jake, eh? I'll send him out." Billy wheels himself around and yells Jacob's name.

Jake's head appears at the door. He lights up immediately. "Nessie! Oh, Nessie, I'm so sorry!"

"Come on Jake, walk with me." I grab Jacob's elbow, and, with a docile smile for Billy's benefit, lead him out.

"Nessie, I—" Jacob begins.

"Shut up, Jacob," I command. "Don't say anything. What happened wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. I let things get out of hand, and for that, I'm sorry." I stop, looking into his pensive black eyes. "Do you still want to know what happened with Juliette?"

Jacob nods fiercely. "I want to kill the bitch that made you cry like that," he snarls.

"Shh-shh-shh," I shush him, putting my finger to his lips. "I won't show you unless you promise to behave. No death threats, no name-calling, no nothing."

Jake sighs. "I promise. Now show me."

I place my hand on his cheek, and everything rushes back to him, including the "sleazeball" and "closet whore" comments. I feel his arms tense under my grip. But he makes it.

"The nerve of that girl! To call you a whore!" Jacob thunders angrily.

"Jacob, please," I beg softly. "I don't want you to be mean about this."

"Well, what are you going to do about this…this girl?" demands Jacob. "Are you just gonna let her carry on like this? She's a bully, Renesmee, a bully, and she's targeting you!"

To shut him up, I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my lips, hard, to his. He bends down to my level and encircles my waist with his arms, wrapping himself into the kiss.

"Renesmee?" Jacob whispers between kisses.

"Yes?" I breathe.

"I love you," he sighs. "So much."

"Me too," I reply breathlessly.

We stand there for an immeasurable amount of time, kissing. I barely realize when I go tumbling to the sandy ground, dragging Jacob with me.

Then, of all the luck, my phone vibrates. "Dang," I groan, pulling it out.

"Renesmee? It's Daddy. Please come home, immediately."

"Okay," I sigh in defeat. When Daddy hangs up, I turn to Jacob. "I have to go, Jacob."

"Damn vampire mind reader," grumbles Jacob under his breath. "He's being overprotective."

"Jake, be nice," I warn. "Sure, it sucks I have to go, but he's just trying to watch out for me. He loves me."

"Yeah, I guess," Jacob agrees sullenly. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

We stand up, and he takes my tiny hand in his big, hot one. Jacob and I amble down to his house, in no hurry, back to his vintage 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. I release his hand to climb into the passenger seat, then grab it again when we begin the wordless drive to my house.

Before I get out, Jacob sneaks a soft, very sweet peck on my lips, and then he peels out of the driveway, out of sight. I sigh, already feeling the ache of Jacob's absence, and enter my house.

* * *

**short, but sweet (and steamy! haha). Em-not-Emmett, i'll let u read 7 at school tomorrow. it's not done yet tho. REVIEW PPL! lovelovelove, m**


	7. Going Back

**seven: going back**

Surprisingly, I'm able to convince Momma and Daddy to let me off the hook. It's not as hard as I thought it might be; all I have to do is remind them that they were once teenagers in love, and Jacob and I are like that now.

Jake calls later. "Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" he asks.

"Uh, sure," I agree, eager as always to spend time with him, but wondering why we can't just hang out later. "Why?"

"I'm thinking about maybe—maybe, Nessie, so don't get your hopes up—maybe going back to school," Jacob confides. "And if I do go back, I'd definitely go to your school, and I want to check it out."

"Oh, Jacob, I totally think you should!" I enthuse. "You'll meet tons of people, and we could see each other every single day, and you won't have to hang in a house that reeks of vampire just so you can be with me, and—"

"Easy, Nessie," laughs Jacob. "Did you not hear me say 'maybe'? And 'if'?"

"I'm still gonna get my hopes up," I warn him. "'Cause I think it's a really good idea. And then you could meet Audrina and Em and Carly and Brit!"

"What about Juliette?" Jake's voice turns into a hard snarl.

"You can keep her from torturing me if you go back to school," I point out.

Jacob laughs bitterly, but his voice is soft when he speaks. "So we're on for tomorrow?"

"Definitely. See you, Jake."

"Love you.

"Love you, too," It was the second time that day I'd ended a conversation like that.

I can't get to sleep that night, so I decide to go hang out with Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice. Aunt Rosalie and I have always had a special relationship. She seems aloof and slightly cold sometimes, but it's just because she cares very deeply about everyone in the family. Aunt Alice and I became fast friends when our love of clothes bonded us. I know they're both pleased on how I turned out.

They're in Aunt Alice's room. "Hey, Renesmee!" exclaims Aunt Rosalie, breaking into a grin. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I guess, but I couldn't sleep," I tell them, waltzing into Aunt Alice's room and sitting cross-legged on her ivory sofa, knocking off multicolored fluffy pillows to do so.

"Well, what's up?" prompts Aunt Alice, putting her chin on her hands.

"I don't know. School's okay, except for this one mean girl," I divulge.

"Spoiled rich bitch who thinks she owns the world, including you?" asks Aunt Rosalie sympathetically.

"Yes, definitely," I say. Aunt Rose's description fits Juliette to a T.

"Oh, it's that blonde thing that came up to you after your friends were arguing over if I was prettier than Alice?" Aunt Rosalie wonders.

I laugh. "Yeah, that's her."

"And don't forget that afterward, your friends were arguing over our husbands," Aunt Alice adds.

"Oh, yeah! The blonde one got Jasper, the brunette got Edward, and the one with black hair stole my Emmett," Aunt Rose laughs.

"They're teenagers, guys, what do you expect?" I say weakly in their defense.

"That doesn't stop it from being funny, though," Aunt Alice points out.

I stay to gossip, laugh, and chat with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, until, somewhere in the middle of the night, I fall asleep, resting my head on Aunt Rosalie's golden hair.

* * *

**yes, it's short. yes, it's filler. but i'm back on track! i promise that it'll get better in the next chapter which may be up tomorrow and WILL be up by Friday. thanks to everyone who helped me, especially Literary Goddess #2, twinkletoast! as if i haven't told her how much she rocks!! **

**i'm not usually this long-winded in my ANs but this came to my attention today: protest the Filipino _Twilight_ TV series, _Takipsilim_. ugh! Edward makes me want to barf. really. here's a link to the poster. www. perezhilton. com/2008-12-23-filipino-version-of-twilight-to-begin-production-soon (just without the spaces)  
**

**one more thing...seashell118 is a genius. Read her stories!!!!!! i am currently obsessed with "My Brother, The Idiot" and "Never My Happy Ending." so go shoo shoo...while you wait for chapter 8...and read her stories!!!  
**

**well, Merry Holidays! lovelovelove, m**


	8. Flirt

**eight: flirt**

I hear the horn of Jacob's car honk impatiently at me. I run down the stairs, pulling on my Uggs at the same time. "I'm riding with Jake today," I yell to Momma and Daddy as I begin to run out the door. "See you at school!"

"'Kay!" Momma calls back, and I shut the door behind me. I slide into the passenger seat of the boxy yellow Rabbit and buckle in.

"Hey, Nessie," Jake says with a grin.

"Hi, Jake!" I answer, flashing my own smile back at him.

We talk about everything and nothing on the way to school, laughing and chatting. It's the way it should be, the way things would be if he isn't a werewolf and I'm not a half-vampire. We're just like two normal humans on that car ride.

"Show me your school. Show me the outside and the inside and all your classrooms and your lunchroom and stuff," Jacob insists.

"Okay," I agree. So much for normal. But I place my hand tenderly on his cheek, cupping my hand so it fit the contours of his jaw. And then I thought of the school, of every place I'd been in it: the lunchroom, full of giggles, gossip, and facing off to Juliette; the English room, where I'd met Audrina and countless times been called Ruh-nez-mee; the outside, where I'd brushed by so many times.

"Cool place," notes Jacob.

"Are you gonna go back?" I ask hopefully. My hand is still on his face, and I think of the two of us walking the halls together. He laughs.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Don't ask me unless you want a biased answer," I caution.

"I want a biased answer," insists Jake.

"Okay, then, yes! You really should."

We pull up at the school then. Just as I'm about to hop out of the Rabbit to make room for the showy convertible behind us, Jacob stops me. "I think I'm going to go back to school. I'll ask Edward and Bella to help me work it out."

"Oh, Jake, yay!" I say happily, leaning closer to kiss his nose. "I'll see you later, then." My excitement deflates as I realize I have to get out of the car. Dainty, but still annoyed, honks are coming from the convertible now. Jacob laughs at my mood change.

"Bye, Nessie," he says, kissing my forehead. I climb out of the car, just as another girl climbs out of the convertible.

Juliette. Go figure.

Jacob begins to drive away, but, in all her Jimmy-Choo-heeled glory, Juliette actually starts to chase the car. "Wait!" she calls. Jacob slams on the brakes, clearly irritated. I can tell by his driving.

Juliette dashes to the passenger door, her stilettos clicking. I follow, curious to what the hell Juliette wants with Jacob.

"So, you're the infamous Jacob," Juliette says, turning on her full-on-flirting mode.

"Yes," Jacob says curtly. "What of it?" I suddenly wish I didn't have to touch someone's face to project my thoughts into theirs. I'm thinking, _Go Jake!_ at top volume.

"Well, Renesmee talks, like, _all the time_ about you. It's, like, sick, the way she hangs on you. But you can't like her," Juliette lies smoothly.

"Well, I do. Now excuse me, I have to get back now." Jacob starts to drive away.

"Wait! Jacob!" Juliette calls, stomping her foot when he doesn't listen to her and takes off anyway. Juliette huffs loudly, then turns on her stiletto. "How did _you_ end up with _Jacob_, Renesmee?"

"How did _you_ end up _rejected_, Juliette?" I counter, so not in the mood. Juliette smirks unoriginally, obviously having nothing else to say. I half-expect her to go, "Whatever," or something.

"Listen, honey," hisses Juliette. "You and Jacob seem pretty tight. Well, prepare to be broken apart. I haven't been rejected since first grade, and I'm not about to break that." She glares at me through narrowed eyes. "May the best girl win."

"'Kay, then, if you want it like that." I almost pity Juliette for a second. She doesn't know how powerful his imprint is, and how unlikely it is for a too-much-makeup-wearing popular girl to break that.

"Weird," I mutter to myself as I brush away from Juliette and into the crowds of people flooding the front steps. I push my way through to English and find Audrina sitting in her usual seat. "Hey, Aud," I say, waving.

Today, Audrina's blue-black hair is twisted elegantly with a pewter clip engraved with swirling flowers. "Hey, Renesmee!" she answers, grinning.

"The weirdest thing just happened," I tell her. "Jake was dropping me off at school, and Juliette totally threw herself at him! She thinks he'll drop me in a second for her."Audrina laughs, and I join in.

"Hey, it's her funeral," Audrina says. "It's kind of unfair, though, that Juliette gets to meet Jacob before the rest of us."

"If I had a choice in this, Juliette never would've met Jacob," I remind her. "If she weren't so stuck-up, I almost might feel bad for her. She has no chance at all."

I recount the story again at lunch for Brit, Carly, and Em. Em has a hysterical laughing fit when she hears about Juliette's challenge. "Juliette thinks she can steal your boyfriend?" she snickers. "That's rich. I can tell by the way you talk about him that you two are both head over heels in love with each other."

"I won't make you guys sick and go into it, but pretty much, yeah," I laugh.

Then, Brit's blonde boyfriend, Patrick, swaggers up. "Hey, beautiful," he greets Brit with a kiss. Brit looks flushed and slightly off-balance at his spontaneous display. "Hi, guys." Patrick offers Audrina, Carly, and Em a little salute, but his eyes rest on me. "Who's this? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," I tell him. "I'm new. Don't ask about my name, and, yes, I'm a Cullen."

"Well, welcome, Renesmee." Is it just me or does Patrick's voice have a slightly flirty edge to it? I try to ignore it, or pretend like I didn't hear it.

"Thanks." I smile in a watch-your-ass kind of way. Patrick adopts my tactic and acts like he missed the warning in my voice.

Patrick slides in next to Brit and sits with us. And every time he thinks Brit's not looking, he's making eyes at me.

* * *

**guess what ppl??? on the Thursday of Hanukkah, we always get our biggest gifts (don't ask, it's a random family tradition), and guess what i got!!!**

**A LAPTOP!!**

**i was so excited i rushed to my room and consequently cranked out 3 chapters. wow me!!! my writer's block is long long gone, and now you can enjoy the fruits of my labor. yay 4 laptops!!!!**

**l****ovelovelove, m**


	9. Betrayal

**nine: betrayal**

The Patrick lunchtime situation remains the same: he comes and snuggles up to Brit, while ogling me behind her back. It's slightly nauseating. I have no interest in Patrick; he's all Brit's. But someone obviously needs to tell him that. Poor Brit; she and the girls seem totally oblivious, and I hate to be the one to break the bad news.

"Guess what?" I burst out at lunch before Patrick arrives.

"What?" Carly asks, taking a sip from her juice pouch.

"Tomorrow's Jake's first day here!" I exclaim excitedly. "You guys will totally love Jacob, I promise!"

"Who's Jacob?" comes a voice from very close behind me. It's Patrick. "Hey, gorgeous," he adds to Brit, though his eyes never leave me as they rake over my body. I feel grimy now that I have his eyes all over me.

"My boyfriend," I say curtly, scooting over to create space between the two of us.

"Ah," Patrick says. His voice sounds undeterred. So it's going to be one of _those_ Patrick days.

All through lunch I ignore Patrick, sticking to the tried-and-true method I'd perfected. I only talk to him unless he talks to me first. Well, at least it's the last day I'll have to put up with him. Tomorrow, Jacob will be here, and he'll shield me.

The bell rings, and we all scatter. Brit and Patrick linger, and I'm hoping she'll make him forget all about me. Then Brit heads to the opposite side of the building to her ceramics class, and Patrick catches up with me. "Renesmee! Wait!" he calls.

I don't slow. Instead, I speed up, trying not to exceed human speed. Just my luck, Patrick's a soccer player, and he overtakes me easily. "Renesmee! What's shakin'?"

"A nineties gangster wannabe called. He wants his slang back," I retort acidly.

"Oh, come on, babe, don't be like that," Patrick croons. He touches my arm, and I slap his hand away roughly.

"I have a boyfriend. And in case you need reminding, 'cause it looks like you do, you have a girlfriend. So, please, save the making out for Brit," I snap. "And don't ever call me 'babe' unless you have a death wish."

"Brit doesn't have to know," murmurs Patrick.

"Oh, God. Save it for some crappy teen movie that's destined to be a box-office flop. 'Cause there's no need for it in real life." I try to get away, but Patrick grabs my shoulder, and I can't shake him. He whirls me around to face him, and before even I can predict it, his lips are mashing against mine.

Three words come to mind when I kiss Jacob, and they're "I love him." Patrick's three words, on the other hand, are "worst kisser ever." It's like he's trying to break my teeth off with his. He forces my mouth open, and begins a game of involuntary tongue hockey. It takes all my strength to force him off of me, and when I do, I realize an audience has gathered.

Among them is Brit, her face a mask of shock and hurt. Juliette's in the back, smirking. Brit marches up to me and Patrick and demands in a low, dangerous voice: "Who started it?"

"Renesmee," Patrick says quickly, stepping back.

"What?" I gasp. "That's completely insane! Patrick's the one who practically assaulted me—"

"Who. Started. It." Brit's voice is scary, not something you'd expect to come out of the mouth of an unbelievably nice person like Brit.

"It was Renesmee, I said that," repeats Patrick.

Brit looks at me sharply. "Renesmee, is it true?"

"Absolutely not!" I deny. "Patrick's lying to you, Brit, you've got to believe me!" My voice turns pleading.

"It _was _Renesmee," seconds a voice from the crowd. I glance disbelievingly at all the faces. Who was lying? Then I see Juliette's evil grin and know it's her.

Brit, on the other hand, takes the lie as a confirmation. She can't tell the voice belongs to Juliette, so she just believes it. "I thought we were friends." Her voice is full of anger, hurt, shock, and sadness.

"But, Brit, it wasn't me, I swear it..." I trail off once I realize my words will do no good. Brit links arms with Patrick, believing the traitor and turning her back on me. Patrick shoots me a triumphant smirk. I feel like fleeing to the bathroom and crying, but I know I have to hold my dignity.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Renesmee!" Juliette says in mock apology. "I guess it just slipped out! I don't think Jacob likes cheaters, now, do you?"

I stalk off wordlessly, not letting Juliette see how her words really get to me. I slink into Chem, where at least ten people are staring at me. I'm worried about next period, American History with Carly; Brit and Carly have ceramics together, and if Carly is told all the sordid details, she'll undoubtedly back Brit up.

I don't talk to anybody on my way from Chem to Amer-His, just keep my eyes down. The picture of Audrina, Brit, Carly, Em, and I hangs in my locker, and I wish I don't have to go and look at it. I avert my eyes when I'm in my locker, and spend the smallest amount of time possible there, before finally slouching into Amer-His.

Carly isn't sitting in her usual seat at the empty table where we usually sit together. She's sitting with a bunch of girls I don't recognize. When she sees me come in, she glares at me frostily. "How could you, Renesmee?" Her voice is as cold as her stare. I don't meet her eyes. Instead, I walk to an empty table and sit through Amer-His alone, an outcast.

On the ride home from school, I'm unusually quiet. No one questions me. Daddy already knows the whole story just by picking it out of my head and Uncle Jasper feels my wild yet well concealed desire to wallow alone. Back at home, I drop my bag up in my room and go to La Push alone, without speaking to anyone. Maybe later, when I feel like crying, I'll share the story with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, but until then, it's Jacob I need.

He greets me at the door. "Nessie!" he grins.

"Hi, Jake," I say halfheartedly, the first time I'd spoken since trying to convince Brit that it wasn't me. Immediately, Jacob senses something's wrong.

"Nessie? What's wrong? Was it Juliette? What'd she do to you?" Jacob demands. Instead of answering, I start to cry, and stagger into Jacob's arms. These sobs aren't pretty. They're not the result of an easily-brushed-off insult. They come from betrayal. And Jacob recognizes the difference.

"Do you want to talk?" he asks gently. I shake my head. "Do you want to show me?" I shake my head again. I don't even want to think about it. "Do you want me to hold you?" I nod this time, and he pulls me tighter. "It's okay. Whatever happened is in the past now. And once I find out what it is, I'll make it right, whatever it takes."

My sobs come harder, but this time, out of gratitude.

* * *

**when i started writing about Patrick, i was totally hit with inspiration. it's sad, sure, but i still have one more pre-written chapter to go!! (i'm not stuck though so no worries) lovelovelove, m  
**

* * *


	10. Fresh Start

**ten: fresh start**

Jacob and I head down to the beach, where the choppy, gray waves reflect my mood. Jacob never lets me go as I let it all out. It takes me a long, long time to cry myself dry, because this pain goes so much deeper than anything else.

After my sobs quiet and give way to feeble hiccuping, Jacob takes both of my hands in one of his. "Do you want to show me or tell me what happened?"

I internally debate. Showing him requires me to think about what happened, and telling requires me to think about it, and talk about it. Then I think about Jake's volatility, and how much more likely he'll be to lose control more quickly if I show him, so I settle for telling. "I'll tell you," I decide.

"Whenever you're ready," he says patiently. I admire him for being able to say this. He's not much of a patient person, and he's probably dying of curiosity right now. But he represses his feelings and waits for me to be ready.

"My friend Brit has a soccer boyfriend, Patrick," I begin, taking a shallow and shaky breath. "She loves him to death, and he's been sitting at our lunch table for the last few days. But he's been checking me out behind her back, and it's really and truly sickening. Today, when he thought Brit wasn't looking, he kissed me, without my permission." I shudder momentarily, remembering tongue hockey. "Brit caught him, but he blamed it on me. And she believed him." My voice breaks on the last sentence.

Jake drops my hands and instead, wraps his huge arms around my shoulders. "Oh, Nessie, that's terrible," he murmurs in my ear. I sniffle, trying to keep the tears in and my composure together.

"Brit and Carly won't even talk to me, and when Em and Audrina hear about it, they'll give me the cold shoulder too," I continue, swallowing hard. "And if they won't listen to me, I can't tell them the truth. At least you will be there tomorrow. I won't be totally friendless."

"If Brit doesn't believe you, that's her loss. I don't see why she'd believe him, though. You both had the same story," Jacob muses. "Why'd she pick him over you? It doesn't make sense."

"Someone in the audience seconded Patrick's story, and no one was willing to back me up," I tell him. "Obviously, it was Juliette, but Brit didn't recognize her voice and took it as a confirmation."

"So it _was_ Juliette," mutters Jacob.

"Jacob," I warn. "Keep it together." Jacob takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and breathes out.

"Sorry," he says with an impish grin. I laugh.

"But what am I going to do tomorrow?" I ask, my voice wavering. "I'm a freshman, you're a sophomore. We won't have any classes but lunch together, and lunch isn't really a class."

"You can sit with me at lunch, and whatever friends I manage to scrape together," offers Jacob. "I'll be sure to keep a seat saved for you. I think you'll do fine. If it's really unbearably horrible, we'll ditch. Is that okay?"

"I guess I have to try," I admit. "If I act weak, Juliette and posse will catch that. They'll pounce on me, so I'll keep my chin up." I smile feebly. "I guess I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

Lunch can't come fast enough.

I walk into school firmly holding Jacob's hand, but once we're in the building, we have to go our separate ways. I kiss his face softly with a murmured, "Goodbye," before going to English. Remembering what Jacob and I had said, I keep my dignity intact, even with the whispers and snickers circulating around my head. When I slide in next to Audrina, she turns her back and starts to chat animatedly with the redheaded kid next to her. "Hey, Aud," I say breezily, with little shakiness in my voice.

Audrina continues to act if I have a contagious disease and should be quarantined. It's expected, but it still hurts. Em's in my next class, and she acts just like Audrina had. I still hear the whispers of "She got caught making out with Patrick!" The rumors spread and fly, but I ignore them as best as I can. Finally, lunch arrives.

I spot Jacob in the far corner, sitting alone. I quickly go through the line, ignoring the people staring at me, and begin to move toward Jacob. Then I hear a loud voice announce snidely, "Hide your boyfriends! Renesmee's coming!" It's Juliette, of course.

At first I'm totally wounded. Then I remind myself that Jacob is less than fifty feet away. I begin to stride faster. Juliette, Meaghan, Harper, and Brie are all looking at me with the same expression of utter revulsion on their faces. I wink and smile hugely at them. Juliette stares like I've grown a new head.

"Hey, Jake," I smile, sliding in next to him.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob is evidently pleased.

"Not much luck with friends, eh?" I ask, not in a mean way. I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to mess with all the introductions.

"Not really. This thing with you and Patrick is like some kind of giant inter-class scandal! He's a sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, that's why the sophomores are in on it too," I reply.

"And they all know I'm with you, so nobody wants to talk to me anyway." Jacob doesn't seem upset by this fact, probably because he has tons of friends in La Push and doesn't need a bunch of new ones.

"Sorry," I apologize anyway. "I'll try not to stir up too much scandal. 'Cause God forbid I interrupt your friend-making!"

Jake laughs. "I don't really care. Nobody here is really very nice. I really only need you, Bella, and the pack brothers," he assures me. "There's no one I really want to make friends with."

"That's good. I'd hate to interrupt your social growth."

"Juliette alert, 12 o'clock," Jake warns. I glance behind me, and sure enough, she's coming. She's followed by her posse, who are all dressed in varying shades of Juliette. All of them are dressed to fit the job of wannabe.

"Hi, Jacob," Juliette says, snapping her gum and smiling in what's supposed to be a flirty way, but it just looks like she smelled something bad.

"What's wrong with your face?" I ask innocently.

Juliette glances at me reluctantly. "Why don't you go steal somebody else's boyfriend? Jacob doesn't need you around," she says condescendingly.

"Don't speak for me, Juliette," Jake snaps. To prove his point, he wraps an arm around my waist. "In case you can't take a hint, I don't _like _like you. I'm saving all that for Renesmee. Sorry." He smiles down at me, and I laugh like we're enjoying a private joke. We kind of are; we would break down Juliette's flirting every time she was around Jake and laugh at the wasted tactics.

If looks could kill, I'd currently be in the ground. Juliette's glare is so frightening, I'm afraid she's going to break her face. "Don't strain yourself. I understand that you hate me, you don't have to add the face-breaking death glare, too," I advise.

"Look, lovebirds." I almost hear a thread of defeat in Juliette's voice. Is it possible that she was giving up on Jacob? I fervently hope so. "Jacob, I'm just giving friendly advice when I say stay away from Renesmee. She's total trouble, and her little display yesterday with her best friend's boyfriend proves that. Unless you want to end up hurt, don't date her!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," I accuse.

"Shut up, Renesmee. I wasn't talking to you," Juliette snaps.

"I don't care whatever the hell you say, Juliette," Jake tells her slowly. "I am free to date whoever I want to date. Sorry 'bout your luck, but I want to date Renesmee. So you can keep your stories to yourself. I have total faith in her. Your lies prove nothing."

Juliette looks a little taken aback by Jacob's tirade. She keeps glancing at Meaghan, Harper, and Brie in a what-now kind of way. I'm totally euphoric that he would protect me like he did, and I knew I'd done the right thing by convincing him to come to school. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you," she finally gets out.

"They'll be no need for that. Now please let Renesmee and I eat in peace," Jacob dismisses her coolly. With a toss of her long blonde hair, Juliette struts away. The posse flips their hair over their shoulders in an imitation of Juliette and strut away like amateur models on crack.

"That was amazing!" I congratulate Jacob when Juliette, Meaghan, Harper, and Brie are back at their lunch table.

Jacob smiles. "Hopefully it's enough to keep the stalker away for a while." Then he leans in and kisses me sweetly, the tastiest treat in the whole cafeteria.

* * *

**wow, a lot of feedback this time! thanks to everyone who reviewed. that kind of thing makes me happy, when i open my email and 25 new reviews pop up. (idk if it's actually 25, i just made that up) i would agree that a let's-all-curb-stomp-Juliette party is called for. lol!!! REVIEW!!! and check out seashell118's stories. she just finished "Never My Happy Ending" and it's beautiful. lovelovelove, m**


	11. Idea

**eleven: idea**

I survive the rest of the day, and the next, only because Jacob's words are ringing in my head. Momma and Daddy, though concerned, realize that Jacob is helping me through this. I'm really hoping this will give Daddy some healthy respect for Jacob.

One night, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie decide to take me out. I know the real reason—they want to know what made me cry and what the big scandal is—and I try to avoid talking about it. They take me to Graeter's, buy me ice cream, and sit me down.

"We don't know what the deal is, yet, but you're going to tell us," Aunt Alice commands. "You've been so quiet lately, which is so unlike you."

"Do I have any say in this?" I ask warily.

"Sure," Aunt Rosalie assures me. "You can say yes." I scowl, knowing I have no choice here.

"Do you really want to know?" I verify, trying to buy myself a little bit of time.

Aunt Alice rolls her eyes. "No, Renesmee. We just wanted to buy you ice cream and force you to talk about something we don't really care about," she says sarcastically. "Yes, we want to know! Spill!"

"Can I show you instead?" I ask, knowing the answer already. I don't want to have to talk about it on top of thinking about it, but we're in a public place, where any demonstration of my vampire abilities is beyond out of the question.

"Just. Tell. Us," Aunt Rosalie commands. "Stop stalling, it's not working."

"Fine. Long story short, Brit's boyfriend assaulted me, blamed it on me, and made me a social outcast," I inform curtly.

"That's a crap story. We need details," insists Aunt Rose. I sigh.

"Fine. Brit's boyfriend Patrick has been all stalker-ew-ish lately, and he finally decided to make a move. He kissed me in the hall—he's a horrible kisser—and Brit caught him. He blamed the whole thing on me, and Brit believed him, 'cause he had an alibi. Juliette confirmed his story, and Brit believed because she didn't know that it was Juliette's voice. So everyone now thinks I made out with Patrick as a call for attention and they all think I'm a stupid, desperate slut. Is that what you wanted to know?" My voice is flat throughout the whole explanation, except for the angst it acquires in the last sentence.

"Oh my God, I can_not_ believe Brit did that!" Aunt Alice is outraged.

"Brit? It's Patrick and Juliette that did the most," I remind her, confused.

"But Brit broke the golden rule of friendship: Always take the word of your friends before your boyfriend," Aunt Rosalie explains. "That really sucks that she did that, just because one other person said you started it. If Brit had known it was Juliette, the story would have been a hell of a lot different."

"Probably," I agree. "But it's really not Brit's fault that no one was willing to stand up for me. Patrick had an alibi, I didn't, simple as that."

"Maybe so, but Brit had no right to pick him over you. He's a slimeball," Aunt Alice declares.

"What can I do to convince Brit, and Em and Carly and Audrina, that Patrick's the one who assaulted me?" I ask hopelessly, not really expecting either of them to come up with anything. Then, I think of something. It's risky, definitely, but as far as I can think, it's the only way. "Oh!" I exclaim.

"What?" Aunt Rosalie asks.

"Can you guys take me home? I have to ask Daddy something." Aunt Alice looks at me with a cocked eyebrow, already knowing what I'm about to ask and what the answer is. "Don't tell me anything," I command Aunt Alice. She shrugs, but her eyebrow remains raised. She's definitely disapproving of my idea. Dang, if Aunt Alice is disapproving, what will Daddy think?

I can't dwell on that now. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice lead me back to Aunt Rosalie's BMW, and they drive me home.

* * *

**hello ppl! first i'd like to tell you that "Understood" has been placed in Marie Elaine Cullen's community After Breaking Dawn. idk if i'm making a bigger deal out of this than it really is, but i'm super excited. sorry this chapter's short, but i will be posting another one b/c of it's short-ality. lol!! and i won't be on again till Saturday cuz my cousins are coming over. sorry to keep you waiting. Happy 2009, and i'll c y'all next year! lovelovelove, m**


	12. Show and Tell

**twelve: show and tell**

"Absolutely not," Daddy says, shaking his head.

I haven't even spoken, and Daddy is already picking it out of my head and rejecting it. Great. I know how this is going to turn out. "Let me at least say it," I protest. "Momma can't read my mind, you know."

Daddy sighs. "Very well. Go ahead, Renesmee." Momma looks from him to me questioningly.

"I'm sure you've both heard the story by now," I begin. Daddy's known from the beginning, and knowing his and Momma's relationship, he's told her. Momma nods in recognition, and Daddy presses his lips in a hard line. "Well, I have to convince Brit and the others somehow that I'm not to blame here, and there's a perfect way to do that. I can show them." Momma starts to speak, but I cut her off. "Wait, before you throw a fit, let me explain. I will tell them that I'm not human, but I won't tell them exactly what I am. I won't tell them anything about you and the rest of the family, or Jacob, either, just that you guys took me in. They won't have a clue. And even if they do research, there's not enough known about half-vampires, and certainly not anything helpful on the internet. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had to get special books about halfs that four high school students wouldn't be able to access. I don't have enough vampire characteristics for them to peg me as a vampire, so the Volturi won't get set on them. See, I have it all thought out. Now you can throw a fit."

"You want to display your power to your friends?" Momma asks incredulously. "Absolutely not."

"But they won't know what I am! Didn't you hear the second half of that?" I argue. "Come on, please? Do you _want_ me to be a social outcast for the next three and a half years?"

Momma and Daddy exchange a glance. I know it's a risky, desperate cause. I know that if it fails, I'll be screwed over, and the whole family will have to move and start fresh. I know this can either make or break me, and that success depends entirely on my friends' willingness to accept me as something different. I also have to get them to talk to me, which I've been unsuccessful at so far.

"Are you absolutely sure this is something you're willing to risk?" Momma asks solemnly.

"Completely," I swear.

"And you know the seriousness of something like this," Daddy continues. I nod somberly. This is crucial. Daddy glances once more at Momma, then says in a low voice, "You will take your friends to a private classroom at lunchtime. You will make them swear on their lives not to tell anyone anything. Then you will show them each in turn. If anything suspicious happens, even slightly, with any of them, you will come to me and your mother immediately, and we will pack up and leave as soon as possible. Yes, Jacob may come, too. Is that understood?"

"Understood," I repeat dumbly. I can't believe that Daddy and Momma agreed. I can't say anything else, so I just go up to my room in a slight daze.

The next day, which I deem "The Day of Truth," crawls by. Jacob and I drive to school, and I explain to him what's to come. He's in total agreement with me that I have to prove to Brit, Em, Audrina, and Carly that I really am innocent. "And when you're friends again, will you still let me sit with you?" he verifies.

"Of course!" I assure him. "As long as you don't hook up with Carly behind my back, that is." Jacob laughs.

"Dammit, Nessie, you caught me. That's exactly what I was planning to do," he says in mock defeat. I laugh, too, and we walk into school together. Though it has been two days since the Patrick incident, the stares are relentless. I'm hoping that when people see Brit and I are friends again, things on that front will die off.

Audrina is still ignoring me in English. I try timidly to talk to her. "Aud?" I begin tentatively. She keeps her back turned. I continue anyway. "Look, Audrina. I know you're still super-pissed at me, but I have an explanation to make to all of you. If you want to know the truth, meet me in the Bio classroom at lunch. This will be the complete and total truth, I swear to it." I can't see Audrina's face, but I notice her stiff shoulders soften.

I give similar invitations to Em, Carly, and Brit before lunch. All of them have stances and reactions similar to Audrina's. I'm hoping at least one of them will show, though my top priority is Brit. As soon as the lunch bell rings, I go straight to the Bio room and sit and wait.

And wait.

None of them show up. None. My hopes, which I thought were low enough for a group of mega-pissed fifteen-year-old girls, turn out to be ridiculously high, and they all come crashing down. The five minute warning bell rings, and I figure I should get out of the Bio room and off to Chem, where I can figure out what I'm supposed to say to Carly in Amer-His. Why didn't they show?

In Amer-His, I try to talk to Carly calmly, which soon proves to be harder than I'd thought. "Why didn't you come? I told you I had an explanation, and that it would be the truth." I try not to sound too crestfallen and betray the emotions that are strangling my vocal cords.

Carly turns reluctantly and looks me over stiffly. "You can't explain away what you did to Brit, Renesmee," she tells me. "I don't believe you're capable of the truth now." She turns back to face the board, and my already depressed mood sinks lower.

I run into Jake after Amer-His as I blindly make my way to the Rabbit. He catches my elbow and steadies me. Then he sees my face. "Uh oh," he says. "What happened?" He and I start to walk together toward the Rabbit.

"They didn't show," I force out. "Carly told me I wasn't capable of the truth. I don't know what else to do."

"That sucks," empathizes Jacob. "They're really being stubborn, aren't they? I guess the best thing to do is to keep trying. Every day, do exactly what you did today, and do it until one of them decides to go. You'll break them down eventually."

I decide to follow his advice, and the next day, I give all of them the same instructions. None of them will look at me today, either, but I know that I'm just beginning to wear them down. I wait in the Bio room at lunch, just like yesterday, when someone bursts through the door, startling me.

"You've got three minutes, Cullen," Em snaps. "Start explainin'."

I'm giddy that someone decided to show. "Oh, Em, you came!" I cry, euphoric that she listened.

"Two minutes, fifty-five seconds," replies Em toughly.

"Look, don't freak out," I say to begin. "Just hang on, and whatever you do, don't move." I edge closer to Em. She stiffens as I grow closer. Then, I reach out, touch her face, and think about Patrick's attack.

Em screams and wiggles out of my reach. "What the hell was that?" she screeches.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "I told you not to freak out, didn't I? I'm going to try again. This time, please don't flip out. I promise to explain everything when I'm done." I try a second time to show her. She flinches at my touch, and at the first memory, but she manages to hang on through the whole thing.

"What the hell was what?" Em demands again. She seems to have forgotten about the whole "three minutes" deal.

"What I'm about to tell you is totally secret. You can't repeat anything I say here to anyone, not even Carly, Audrina, or Brit. Do you understand?" Em nods numbly, allowing me to continue. "In case you haven't guessed, I'm not one hundred percent human. I won't freak you out and tell you what I am. But what I just did was show you my thoughts. That's what really happened with Patrick. He came up to me, kissed me, and then blamed it on me."

"W—wow." I'd never seen Em at a loss for words before, but she seemed to be speechless here.

"I know, I know, it's a lot to take in," I say, keeping my voice calm.

"What am I supposed to tell Brit and Car and Aud?" Em finally gets out.

"Tell them that they have to come see me, especially Brit. I really need them to see this. Tell them that you know it isn't my fault, and that I have a way to prove it," I instruct. "Will you do that for me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Em mumbles. "Look, Renesmee, I'm sorry I misjudged you. But you are really freaking me out right now. What the hell are you? Is the rest of your family...like you?"

"I can't tell you what I am without you all being put in serious danger. And I'm the only one in the Cullen family who's...um...like me." It was half true, at least. No one else except for a few South Americans were like me. "And I'm sorry for freaking you out, but how else was I supposed to convince you that it wasn't my fault? You wouldn't listen to me any other way."

"Thanks," Em says, sounding dazed and slightly shocked, before trudging out of the Bio room.

* * *

**Happy 2009! see ya Saturday! review por favor! thanks to Nikkster and SocietysMisFitWriter for the idea of showing Brit and entourage the truth. i toyed w/it, and ended up with this. lovelovelove, m**


	13. Soften

**thirteen: soften**

After Em leaves, I sit in anticipation on one of the black-topped lab tables. I can't believe I just showed Em something. I never thought that I would make human friends, or that the only way to solve something would be to go beyond humanity.

Then the door opens again. I'm not startled, like I was with Em, because I knew Brit and the others were coming. Carly is in front of Brit and Audrina, Em trailing behind, and they all come in a tight group. Audrina glares at me from around Carly. "Em says this is big," she says skeptically. "We want to know what the deal is."

"I know," I whisper. "Before I start, I have to warn you guys not to flip out and to just bear with me. Okay? And I'd like Brit to go first."

"What do you mean, 'go first'?" Brit demands.

"Just come here, please," I implore softly. Brit looks to Car and Audrina, who nudge her gently forward, then back to me. "Okay, Brit, don't freak out, and don't scream. Don't move, don't do anything. Just watch." Dredging the memories of Patrick to my brain, I cautiously reach out and touch Brit's cheek.

To her credit, she does much better than Em. She flinches, hard, but watches without a sound. She seems mesmerized as I play back the scene from the "what's shakin'" to the "I thought we were friends". When the memories end and I pull my hand away, she looks at me. "Oh my God. What was that?"

"I had to show you...to get you to believe," I tell her quietly.

"But what did you do?" Brit presses. Her voice sounds strangled. She doesn't seem afraid of me, for some reason I can't fathom.

"I showed you," I repeat. "Let me show Carly and Audrina, then I'll explain to all of you." I look to the other two, and motion to Audrina, my first friend. "Aud?"

Audrina looks skeptical. "Go on, Audrina," urges Brit. She sounds hollow. "It won't hurt, and you will learn the truth." Audrina glances at Carly, who shrugs. Then she looks at Brit, who motions for her to proceed. With a heaving breath, Audrina steps forward, and closes the distance between us.

"Be very still," I remind her, and then try to show her everything that happened.

"Holy shit!" Audrina yells. It's weird to hear Audrina cuss, something that's normal for Em, but also something Audrina never does.

"Aud," I warn her. "What'd I tell you? Take two, action!" I try again to show her, and this time, she lets me show her everything. At the end, she looks at me strangely.

"Renesmee? What are you doing?" she asks in a subdued voice.

"Let me show Carly, and then I'll tell everyone everything. I already said that," I reply. Carly steps forward with no hesitation, and she lets me show her everything without even flinching. _Wow_, I think. _Little Carly has a headstrong side._ She beams at me when I remove my hand, and I know she knows the truth.

"Tell them!" Em commands.

"In case you can't tell, I'm not human. Well, not all human. I can't tell you what I am because it will have serious consequences for all of us. I wouldn't have showed anyone anything if I hadn't thought that was the only way for you to learn what really happened."

"How do we know that's what really happened?" Audrina demands.

"I was showing you my thoughts. What you saw was an exact play-by-play of what happened with Patrick, the exact truth. I'm sorry it had to come to that, but Patrick framed me, and that voice who confirmed it was actually Juliette." Brit gasps.

"Oh my God, Renesmee, I am so sorry!" she cries. "I should have believed you!" She throws her arms around me, and I'm glad to see nothing in that relationship has changed.

I rub soothing circles on her back with my hands. "It's totally okay. You had every right to believe Patrick. Don't beat yourself up about it." Brit looks relieved. "And are all of you okay with me being...not human?" I ask tentatively. I don't want to sound pushy, but I really do need to know.

"Of course," Carly says, and I can't doubt her sincerity.

"Why wouldn't we be? You're still our Renesmee, you're just a different species," Brit laughs lightly. I can see both she and Carly are softened. I glance toward Audrina, who looks up at me through her thick black lashes, her ice blue eyes full of uncertainty.

"Audrina?" I ask.

"Are you...dangerous?" she almost whispers.

"Absolutely not," I vow, amending, _unless you're a mountain predator._ Mountain lions beware; humans, not so much.

"I don't know what to think," admits Audrina. "I mean, first, you come up and make an enemy of Juliette without a care, then you kiss Brit's boyfriend—yes, I know Patrick started it, but your lips were on his lips, don't deny it—and then, you do some weird voodoo touching-showing crap and expect me to look at you the same. I don't know, Renesmee. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I don't know what to think." The uncertainty in her eyes is replaced by a hope for my understanding.

"That is totally understood," I assure her. "I wasn't expecting everyone to be okay with it right away. I know you're skeptical, and I'll keep my distance until you're ready to come back." I smile at her, hoping to convey my total acceptance.

"You're the best, Ren, you know that?" Audrina grins back.

"Excuse me?" Em demands, breaking the tension with her loud mouth. "Since when has Renesmee been better than the amazing and fabulous Emily Amanda Wells?"

"Carly, you got a needle?" asks Audrina easily.

Carly smiles, knowing. "No, why?"

"Someone needs to pop the ego of the amazing and fabulous Emily Amanda Wells," replies Aud.

I laugh, and Brit joins in. Though broken and different, we're still impossibly friends.

* * *

**i am excited. do you want to know why i'm excited? i don't really care if you don't, because i'm gonna tell you anyway. i finished "Understood"!! it has a total of fifteen chapters, and i'm posting 13, Soften, and 14, Sorry, today. 15 will be up by Monday at the latest. isn't that exciting!?!? i really like it. and before y'all beg for a sequel...don't go there. i'm not writing a sequel. sorry to burst anyone's bubble. happy '09 ppl! i hope no one got too drunk New Years Eve ;) all right, i've said enough. now go review. lovelovelove, m**


	14. Sorry

**yeah, i know. normally my ANs are AFTER the chapter. well, this one needed to be before 4 two reasons. one, i have to let everyone know this chapter is a songfic to "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. if you don't know it, sucks for you! the lyrics are at the bottom of the chapter. also, since this is a songfic-chapter-thing, and i haven't done this the entire story, i'm gonna squeeze in a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, would I really be writing _fan_fiction? No. I'd be somewhere partying with Emmett and Jasper, not sitting in front of a computer like the nerd I am writing about them. Also, I'm not Taylor Swift. I don't have gorgeous blonde curls or a singing voice to die for, and I can't write songs half as good as hers. The end.  
**

**

* * *

fourteen: sorry**

The next day, I respect Audrina's distance and sit with Jacob. He's totally elated that the five of us made up, but I explain Audrina needs a little time accepting me. I watch in rapt amazement, and disgust, as Jake inhales his sixth hot dog. "That is sickening to watch," I comment. It doesn't hurt that I dislike human food, but _six_ hot dogs? Completely over the top.

"Oh, you're just saying that 'cause you hate human food," Jacob scoffs, biting through half of number seven. I wrinkle my nose. Then a yell directs my attention from Jacob's nauseating hot dogs to a table across the cafeteria.

"Stop. Just stop." It's Carly! She's facing off to Juliette. "You have no right to talk to Brit that way, and absolutely no right to talk about Renesmee that way! I've put up with this for way too long. You need to have a major attitude overhaul."

Jacob swallows seven and says with a low whistle, "Go Carly!"

Juliette looks outraged. "You—you—" she sputters, speechless.

"Be right back," I mutter to Jake. I stand up and stride to the scene.

"What's going on here?" I ask, cocking my hip.

"Car's got it handled," Em assures me.

"Juliette was just leaving, weren't you, ho. Oops, I meant hon," Carly smiles, an obvious hint for Juliette to make her way. When she doesn't take it, Carly nudges her on by softly pushing the small of her back.

"Get off," snaps Juliette, slapping Carly's hand away. With a sneer, she retreats.

"Dang, Carly, where did all that come from?" I marvel, slapping her hand in a high five.

"I don't know! I was just sick of that bitch insulting all of us, and I took a stand." Carly shrugs it off. I can't resist; I throw my arms around her.

"Is Renesmee bothering you?" comes a voice behind us. It's Patrick, of course. Carly and I turn around and give him identical glances of utter revulsion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" we say at the exact same time. We giggle at the unplanned unison.

"I saw a commotion, and I was making sure that there wasn't a problem," Patrick repeats.

"There is a problem. You came over," Carly says disdainfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Patrick mumbles, reddening. Then Brit sees him.

"Patrick!" Brit exclaims. Why does she sound excited? I glance sideways at Carly, whose green eyes twinkle mischievously. Brit darts up to Patrick. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

Patrick looks slightly startled at Brit's uncharacteristically peppy behavior. "Why?" he can't help asking, sounding bemused.

"So I could tell you that I know the truth," Brit says perkily.

Patrick pales slightly. "Um, what?"

"I know that you kissed Renesmee here, not the other way around, silly," Brit chuckles, poking his chest like a desperate cheerleader. "And you lied to me!" Her voice drops the cheerleader-on-heroin act and turns menacing. The malice in it is enough to intimidate even me. It seems to intimidate Patrick, too.

"Brit, I can explain—" Patrick starts.

Carly swiftly cuts him off with words she'd once used with me. "You can't explain away what you did, Patrick."

"Shut up, Carly," Patrick says impatiently. Brit makes a growling sound under her breath, and Patrick turns to her questioningly. "What?"

"Don't. Talk. To. My. Friends. That. Way," Brit snarls, sounding truly evil now. Patrick can basically tell now that he's screwed, and starts to back away. "In case you can't tell, Patrick, we're over. I thought I loved you, but I guess I was wrong." Her voice holds enough strength to scare him, but enough vulnerability to make him feel guilty. The guilt trip is classic, and it never fails.

"I'm sorry, Brit," says Patrick wistfully.

"You're not sorry," Brit counters to Patrick's back as he walks away.

"And you don't have to call anymore / I won't pick up the phone / this is the last straw / don't wanna hurt any more / and you can tell me that you're sorry / but I don't believe you baby like I did before / you're not sorry..." I hear Brit singing to herself, Taylor Swift's "You're Not Sorry," but I don't mention it because her voice is too low for human ears, and I want to let her wallow in peace.

**All this time I was wastin' hopin' you would come around / and I've been givin' out chances every time and all you do was let me down / and it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out / and you'll be thinkin' we'll be fine again but not this time around / chorus: so you don't have to call anymore / I won't pick up the phone / this is the last straw / don't wanna hurt any more / and you can tell me that you're sorry / but I don't believe you baby like I did before / you're not sorry // lookin' so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know / could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold / and you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know / and now you're askin' me to listen 'cause it's worked each time before / chorus / you had me crawlin' for you honey and I never would've gone away / you used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade / chorus /**


	15. Finale

**I had so much fun with my disclaimer before, I had to add one...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. (sigh) I am not cool in any way, shape, or form like Stephenie Meyer. I am just a hopeless fangirl with really cold toes who needs werewolf socks. Stephenie Meyer kicks ass, while I kiss ass. Now I hope you know I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

****fifteen: finale**

My friendships with Brit and Carly are definitely healed and strengthened that day, and Em and I are as close as ever. It takes Audrina a little longer to get used to me, but when she does, she warms up to me as brightly as ever. As for Brit and Patrick, they're total ancient history. I see Patrick in the halls every so often, but he never meets my gaze. Carly develops this insane, fiery personality that is much more defined than the old, bland, boy-crazy Carly I was introduced to. Em ended up hooking up with Tyler, the skater kid, and he and Jacob join Audrina, Brit, Carly, Em, and I for lunch. But there's one issue that doesn't seem to get resolved, and it's Juliette. She's certainly been more subdued since the Carly-Juliette faceoff, but she never gives up. She always has some snide comment to make, most of them directed at me, and now Carly, who's managed to join me and land herself on Juliette's bad side.

"It's Renesmee!" Juliette exclaims, brushing past the lunch table on one of those monotonous, random days that make up the school year. She pronounces my name just like poor English-teaching Ms. Black, Ruh-nez-mee. "I see another one of you girls has a boyfriend." She gestures to Tyler, whose long arm is slung recklessly around Em's shoulders. "Watch out, Em_ily_. Renesmee here will steal Tyler right out from under your nose if you're not careful. Though," she adds with disdain while Jacob's arm around my waist pulls me closer, "why Renesmee would even _want_ to steal Tyler is _completely_ gone on me. There's not a lot to like." Em tenses at Juliette's words.

"I've had enough," she decides in a low voice. She whispers something in Tyler's ear, and the two of them stand together and stalk off. Juliette watches them go with a snide wrinkle of her nose, then turns back to glare at Audrina, Brit, Carly, Jacob, and I.

"Hmmmm, Renesmee, it seems you've successfully stolen one guy" —she points to Jacob— "made your, um, friend here break up with her boyfriend" —then she points to Brit— "and now it seems you've made your friend _and_ her boyfriend go away. It's a shame, really, that you can't help your cheating, relationship-ruining instincts." Juliette pats my head condescendingly.

"Hasn't anybody told you it's rude to point?" I snap, totally with Em on having enough. I'm too fed up to come up with something better. At this point, my comebacks are wasted on Juliette. Seeing that I'm going to be no fun to torture, Juliette turns to her second-favorite target.

"Carly, sweetie, are you really _sure _that's your color? It makes your already-washed-out skin look twice as bad." When Juliette sees Carly prepare to fire back, she adds, "Oh, don't be mad! I'm just giving a little girl-to-girl fashion advice."

"Give it a rest, Juliette." Jacob glares up at her. Though Jacob had managed to partially dissuade Juliette from pursuing him, she's still not immune to the power of his eyes. For that matter, I'm not immune. But looking at the full force of Jacob's eyes totally takes her breath away, and she shuts up momentarily.

"Whatever," Juliette says finally. "I can't be seen with this sorry bunch of bitches for too long. Oh, sorry, Renesmee, I forgot you're a whore. Let me rephrase: I can't be seen with the whore and her bitch committee for too long."

Just then, Em and Tyler are behind Juliette, toting Mr. Pattinson, the principal. "Say that again, Juliette," Em says, smiling smugly.

Juliette doesn't care who just said that, and she obviously doesn't know it was Em. She's just thriving in the attention that's all on her. "I said, I can't be seen with the whore and her bitch committee for too long! God, are you deaf or something?" She whirls around and comes face-to-face with Mr. Pattinson. Juliette pales slightly. "Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Pattinson! Can I help you with anything?"

"Juliette, please come with me," Mr. Pattinson commands. Then he turns to Em and Tyler. "Thank you, Emily and Tyler. I had no idea that this was going on, and it's these sorts of things that need to be brought to my attention." He leads Juliette off. She turns to glare malevolently at me. I can't resist a little wave.

What was I saying about the Juliette problem not being solved?

Later that night, Jacob and I are out to dinner together, at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles. The too-old waitress, whose name tag identifies her as Amber, tries desperately and cluelessly to flirt with Jacob, who consequently hatches a plan. "Okay, Nessie, here's what we're gonna do," he says in a hushed, conspiratorial tone while she's refilling his root beer glass for the third time. "We're gonna screw with her. Every time she tries to flirt, I'll flirt back. Then, at the end of the night, I'll make sure she catches us kissing. It'll be a blast." He laughs loudly, and I join in. Then he leans in to kiss my nose.

Someone coughs, and we realize Amber is back with Jake's root beer. She simpers at Jacob. "Is there anything else you need?" she asks, smiling broadly. "Anything I can get you?" To both of our horror, she winks. Jacob refuses, and she slinks away.

"Damn," Jacob complains once she's out of earshot. "I shouldn't have kissed you! It ruined our plan!"

"I didn't mind," I offer. "Although there's one thing you can do better."

"What's that?" Jacob asks curiously.

"You missed," I point out. "Let me show you the way." And I press my lips to his with a scorching passion hotter than the man in my arms.

* * *

**i was planning on making everybody wait and post this tomorrow, but i got too excited ;) and i had to post it today. did y'all like Mr. Pattinson? i thought he was funny. and Amber the waitress was Edward and Bella's waitress in _Twilight_. seems to me that she needs a new job, if she's been in the same restaurant for six years... okay, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. i mean, well over 100?!??! y'all are the sweetest, and if i talk about this too long, i'll tear up...**

**go vote in my poll on which one of my OC's is your fave. so far only two have voted (both for Juliette tee hee)! so go! once you finish reading, click my name and vote! (you can and should read my profile while you're at it. it's funny.)**

**any "Meteor" fans in the crowd? anyone? anyone? well, anywayz, i'm about to post 16. if you haven't read "Meteor" yet, you should. it's pretty good, but it has a lot of holes i have to work on patching up. also, seashell118 just finished "Never My Happy Ending," and it was great! also read her stories "Another Way" and "My Brother, The Idiot" to bridge the gap between "Understood" and my next great fanfic. (lol) i'm also addicted to Becky Scarlett-Cullen's "Drabbles for Bella," where she's written one drabble for every day Edward's gone in _New Moon_. they're good, and even though there's 116 of them so far (!), they're pretty short and easy to read.**

**thanks to everyone who read "Understood," and everyone who put up with this ridiculously long AN. now go vote for your fave OC, or read my other stories, or seashell118's stories, or "Drabbles for Bella." aiight, i should shut up. thanks! lovelovelove, m  
**


	16. Epilogue: Detention

**yes, i told you i was done. but SummerAndWinter suggested an idea that was too funny to pass up. sorry 'bout the cussing, but this is Juliette we're talking about. this really is the end, so don't beg for more. and, yes, you get more disclaimer fun! whee!**

**Disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer is 35. I'm 15. Stephenie Meyer is from Arizona. I'm from Colorado. Stephenie Meyer creates original characters. I steal said original characters. If by now you haven't realized I'm not Stephenie Meyer, you really need a brain scan. (And since I'm not SM, I don't get Jasper. Sigh...)**

**thanks for reading! oh, btw, read my sister (willowgrace511)'s first Twilight story! it's a oneshot about Edward called "Want." read it cuz it's great! lovelovelove, m  
**

**

* * *

****epilogue: detention**

Juliette rolls her eyes at the unnamed admirer leers at her in silence. She can_not_ believe her effin' bad luck. That nasty bitch, Renesmee, and her little friends had gotten Juliette in trouble with the unforgiving Mr. Pattinson.

And she's sitting, pissed and fuming, in detention.

It's only been fifteen minutes, and already, Juliette is bored to tears. They're not allowed to read or do homework (like Juliette would read for fun anyway. She sees all those losers with their faces buried in that retarded vampire book, _Twilight_, and she does _not_ want to become a geek loser). Then, Juliette's mouth turns up into a smile. She's never been told not to paint her nails.

She picks up her H&M bag and digs through the mini zip pocket where she keeps her makeup kit. She shoves aside the Chanel eyeliners and the MAC lip glosses until she finds her favorite Essie Nail Lacquer in Watermelon and paints a solid line down the middle of her thumbnail.

The pervert from before is now looking down Juliette's shirt as she bends forward to coat her nails evenly. She shoots him a so-out-of-my-league glare before continuing. Perv reaches forward, probably trying to touch Juliette's boobs, and accidentally knocks into the polish bottle. It topples, and Juliette watches in horror as it settles.

All. Over. Her. New. A&F. Pants.

Juliette screams, "You asshole! Do you _see_ what you effin' _did_ to my BRAND NEW PANTS?"

"God, Jules, chill," Perv says, holding his hands up defensively.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. JULES!" Juliette's voice practically breaks the sound barrier.

"Juliette, please keep quiet," scolds Mr. Lautner, the teacher on duty. "And watch your language."

"Ugh!" Juliette huffs. She grab's Perv's shirt and tears his sleeve off, fueled by her rage.

"What the hell?" Perv demands in a whisper. Juliette haughtily ignores him and uses the sleeve to mop up the bright pink mess off her jeans. The nail polish is too lost to be saved, and Juliette holds a moment of silence for it as she wipes away the last of the pink. When she's done, she lobs Perv's sleeve at him. It hits his face, leaving a satisfactory pink smudge on his forehead and eyebrow.

"Juliette." Mr. Lautner looks up. "Please."

Juliette explodes. "Shut the fuck up! You all suck! You and Renesmee-fucking-Cullen! You should all go die and ROT IN HELL!" she yells. Without looking back, Juliette scoops her bag into her arms and flees detention.

Mr. Pattinson is waiting outside the door for her. _Damn_. "Good afternoon, Juliette. I trust you got it all out of your system?"

Juliette glares wordlessly.

"I'm afraid you'll be facing suspension now," continues Mr. Pattinson.

Juliette's face hardens. Why can't she luck out, just once? When she closes her eyes, she sees Renesmee's face smirking behind her bronze-coated lids. She opens them, not wanting to see that bitch, and then notices only her left hand has been manicured.

Of all the effin' luck.


End file.
